Masalah Momo
by Aray Pangestu
Summary: Momo punya masalah yang menghantui pikirannya musim panas ini. Masalahnya adalah rasa penasarannya tentang itu dan juga seseorang. Penasaran juga?


**Boku no Hero Academia © Kohei Horikoshi**

Warning : typo(s), OOC dan lain-lain. Don't like don't read

Happy Reading ! ^^

 **Masalah Momo**

Musim panas ini adalah salah satu waktu yang cukup membuat seorang Yaoyorozu Momo gelisah. Banyak kejadian yang membuat dirinya penasaran, jika jawaban yang dia cari ada di buku pasti akan sangat menyenangkan baginya. Tapi hal ini bukanlah hal yang jawabannya ada di buku atau sekadar tulisan blogger, dia harus merasakannya sendiri. Dan ini membuat hatinya tidak tenang.

Ada dua misteri yang menghantui kepalanya dan sudah sejak lama tinggal disana. Pertama, kenapa jatuh cinta dan berpacaran bisa sangat menyenangkan bagi gadis-gadis muda seumurannya sekarang?. Ohh tentu saja salahkan anak-anak gadis di kelas, perbicangan mereka tentang kisah cinta teman mereka sudah menghantui pikiran Momo.

Kedua adalah seorang teman yang duduk di sampingnya. Momo sebagai seorang yang senang akan pengetahuan sangat ingin bertanya kepada dia, bagaimana bisa dia mempunyai rambut yang tiap sisinya berbeda, dan warna matanya juga, kenapa bakat yang dimilikinya ada dua dan mungkin yang terakhir kenapa ada luka di wajahnya. Akhir-akhir ini Momo sering mencuri pandang temannya ini. Momo hanya tahu lelaki itu bernama Todoroki Shouto dan anak dari seorang pahlawan nomor dua di negeri ini.

Momo juga sebenarnya tidak tahu, selain dirinya sendiri yang penasaran, teman yang disamping ternyata cukup penasaran apa yang terjadi pada diri Momo. Untuk ukuran seorang lelaki, Shouto cukup peka atas apa yang dia lihat terhadap teman yang duduk disampingnya itu. Pasti banyak hal yang dipikirkan Yaoyorozu, pikirnya.

"Hei Yaoyorozu" panggil Shouto.

Momo tersadar dari lamunannya, atau rasa penasaran serta gelisahnya. Momo mengedip sebentar, mengumpulkan kesadarannya. Momo tahu siapa yang memanggilnya, sangat tahu.

"Kenapa Todoroki-kun?" tanya Momo. Mugkin image dia di mata Shouto sudah menurun, dia sedikit malu. Dan sepertinya dia juga tidak sadar menolak ajakan teman-teman gadis yang lain saat mengajaknya ke kantin tadi.

"Akhir-akhir ini kau banyak melamun ya, tapi yasudahlah ini bukan urusanku. Kau tidak ke kantin? Bel istirahat sudah berbunyi lebih dari lima menit yang lalu" ucap Shouto sambil melanjutkan memakan bekalnya.

Momo yang melihat Shouto makan akhirnya tersadar bahwa dia belum memakan bekal makan siangnya juga. Momo sangat malu sekarang, dia mengeluarkan kotak makan dengan kikuk bahkan memakannya terasa sangat hambar. Lidahnya kelu menahan malu tapi untungnya kelas sangat sepi, hanya ada dia dan Shouto. Mereka sama-sama memakan bekalnya, sama-sama dalam diam. Momo kembali berpikir, dia dan Todoroki ini sama-sama anak jalur undangan, sama-sama mempunyai bakat yang mengangumkan, sama-sama sedikit pendiam, apakah saat ini kami juga memikirkan hal yang sama? Bahwa betapa canggungnya keadaan saat ini. Momo menghadapkan badannya ke arah Shouto duduk, dia telah memutuskan sesuatu.

"Todoroki-kun, aku ingin berbicara denganmu sepulang sekolah. Bisakah kau meluangkan waktumu?" ucap Momo. Matanya menatap serius mata yang berbeda warna itu.

Shouto sedikit terkejut, ekspresinya juga tak kalah serius dengan wajah gadis yang sedang mengajaknya bicara ini. Shouto juga tak memiliki terkaan atau firasat tentang apa yang akan di tanyakan Momo.

"Baiklah" hanya kata itu yang dapat Shouto ucapkan. Mereka kembali makan dengan diam seolah tak terjadi apa-apa. Tapi pikiran Shouto terus melayang seraya ruang kelas kembali ramai dengan anak-anak kelas yang kembali dari kantin. Shouto cukup penasaran.

"Tunggu saja aku di depan gerbang, ada yang harus ku urus dahulu" timpal Momo

Shouto menunggu Momo sudah hampir 10 menit, dia tidak tahu apa yang sedang diurus oleh gadis itu. Shouto dengan sabar menunggu karena dia juga sudah terlanjur mengiyakan ajakan gadis itu. Sejenak Shouto memikirkan gadis itu, Yaoyorozu cukup tinggi untuk gadis seumurannya bahkan tingginya saja hampir menyamai diriku. Belum sempat Shouto memikirkan hal lain, dia melihat Momo yang sudah mendekat ke arahnya.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu, apakah kita sambil berjalan pulang saja?" Tanya Momo berusaha sesopan mungkin terhadap Shouto, bagaimanapun dia tidak enak membuat seseorang menunggu untuk dirinya dan dia bahkan punya permintaan terhadap orang itu.

"Kita bicara sambil ke arah rumahmu saja, aku akan sekalian mengantarmu" ucap Shouto. Momo hanya bisa meng-iya-kan permintaan Shouto walaupun dia tidak enak hati.

"Sebenarnya aku punya masalah, dan aku terbebani dengan hal ini" Momo mulai berbicara sedangkan Shouto hanya diam. Tapi Momo tahu itu adalah tanda bahwa Shouto ingin dia melanjutkan pembicaraannya.

"Masalah ini sebenarnya rasa penasaranku terhadap bagaimana orang-orang berpacaran dan aku penasaran tentang dirimu" cerita Momo ragu-ragu. Shouto terkejut mendengar hal itu, dia menjadi sedikit malu untuk melanjutkan pembicaraan ini. Apalagi melihat tingkah laku orang yang ada disampingnya ini, tangannya sibuk memegangi ujung roknya.

"Jadi apa yang bisa kulakukan untukmu Yaoyorozu?" Shouto merasa bertanggung jawab untuk menghilangkan rasa penasaran gadis itu tentang dirinya.

"Aku ingin tahu bagaimana rasanya berpacaran lalu karena aku juga penasaran denganmu, aku ingin kamu yang membantuku untuk mengetahui rasanya berpacaran" entah kenapa Momo malu lalu setengah menundukkan badannya, memohon agar keinginannya dapat dipenuhi.

Shouto benar-benar terkejut, kenapa Yaoyorozu bisa bertingkah aneh seperti ini. Mau tidak mau ini adalah hal yang memalukan bagi diri Shouto, dia memalingkan wajahnya mencari objek lain untuk dipandang. Walaupun malu ada sebagian dari hati kecilnya yang sepertinya senang, baru kali ada yang meperhatikannya ̶ lebih tepatnya penasaran. Shouto tampak menimang-nimang hal ini, dia tidak ingin menolak keinginan Momo. Mereka juga berteman baik.

"Ba-baiklah, aku akan membantumu" Shouto tidak tahu kenapa dia terbata, dan dia juga tidak tahu kenapa wajahnya sangat panas saat ini.

"Wahh, terima kasih Todoroki-kun. Ohh iya, bolehkah aku memanggil mu Shouto? Katanya kalau orang berpacaran, mereka akan memanggil dengan nama kecil mereka. Tentu saja kau juga bisa memanggilku Momo. Momo-chan saja biar terdengar lebih manis" Momo menjadi bersemangat melanjutkan perjalanan pulang.

Tidak terasa mereka sudah sampai di depan rumah Momo, Shouto melihat sampai Momo masuk ke dalam gerbangnya.

"Sampai besok Shouto-kun" lambai Momo di dalam gerbang rumahnya, dia tersenyum girang.

"Sampai besok juga Momo-chan" ucap Shouto pelan sambil melanjutkan perjalanan pulangnya.

Shouto memang sangat terlampau polos tentang perasaannya dan yang meminta keinginan ini jenius tapi idiot. Mereka adalah pasangan yang cukup serasi.

Momo tidak tahu ternyata punya pacar adalah hal yang menyenangkan, katanya pacar adalah orang yang selalu ada untuknya, tempat berbagi cerita dan lain-lain. Menurut Momo berdasarkan hal seperti itu, pacar bukannya hanya seperti teman dekat?. Dia juga selalu merasa antusias jika bercerita dengan teman-teman cewek yang lain. Momo menjadi tak sabar ingin melanjutkan percobaan lagi bagaimana rasanya berpacaran.

Malam hari sebelum tidur, Momo membuka aplikasi berkirim pesannya, membuka grup kelas dan mencari nama Shouto. Dia mengirim pesan text kepada Shouto. Selama ini dia belum menambahkan orang itu ke daftar teman.

'Selamat malam Shouto-kun. Aku dengar orang yang berpacaran tetap terhubung dengan saling mengirim pesan seperti ini. Ohh iyah, aku juga ingin berangkat berdua denganmu besok ke sekolah' kirim Momo, dikirimnya juga sticker kucing yang sedang memohon.

 _Smartphone_ Shouto bergetar di atas meja belajarnya, sedangkan dirinya hampir bersiap untuk tidur. Shouto mengambilnya lalu melihat nama 'Yaoyorozu Momo', dia membuka pesan yang dikirim Momo. Dia tersenyum tipis melihat stiker yang dikirim Momo

'Baiklah, besok aku akan menunggu di depan rumahmu' balas Shouto.

'Terima kasih Shouto-kun, selamat tidur'

'Selamat tidur juga' dan _chatting_ mereka selesai malam itu

Seiring dengan berjalannya waktu, makin hari mereka makin dekat. Momo juga tidak melupakan kenapa dia memilih Shouto untuk membantunya, karena dia juga penasaran terhadap orang yang kini menjadi pacar tidak resminya ini. Kali ini Momo akan menanyakan apa yang membuat dirinya penasaran terhadap Shouto, kebetulan mereka berdua sedang makan di kantin. Mereka duduk agak jauh dari siswa lain agar tidak menjadi pusat perhatian, ajaibnya belum ada yang tahu kalau mereka berdua berpacaran.

"Shouto-kun, jawab pertanyaanku tanpa protes ya" Momo menatap mata Shouto intens, tidak berniat melanjutkan makannya.

Shouto tahu tatapan ini, ini adalah tatapan penasaran Momo. Masih mengunyah makanannya, Shouto hanya mengangguk setuju atas permintaan Momo.

"Kenapa rambut dan matamu bisa memiliki warna yang berbeda?"

"Mungkin kelainan genetik, mungkin juga gen ayah dan ibu seri" Shouto menjawab asal, dia juga tidak terlalu memikirkan hal ini. Yang penting jawabannya dapat membuat puas Momo, itu sudah cukup.

"Kenapa bakatmu juga ada dua?"

"Idem"

"Kenapa kau terlihat sangat emosi saat melawan Midoriya di festival olahraga kemarin?"

Shouto terdiam, dia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa kepada Momo. Momo sepertinya tidak tahu bahwa ada konflik antara dirinya dengan Ayahnya.

"Sudah makan saja makananmu, kalau dingin jadi tidak enak" ucap Shouto mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Hmm, apakah kau tidak mau menjawab ? Lagipula jika makananku dingin, kau kan bisa menghangatkannya" ucap Momo dengan muka polosnya.

Shouto tidak tega untuk memarahi Momo saat ini, dia menghentikan makannya. Walaupun sangat emosi, dia harus tetap menjawab pertanyaan orang yang dihadapannya ini.

"Aku mempunyai masalah dengan ayahku, kau tahu, aku sangat tidak menerima sisi api ini di tubuhku. Hal ini juga menyebabkan wajahku jadi begini. Tapi Midoriya menyadarkanku dan pada saat itu aku menjadi bimbang" ucap Shouto singkat tidak mau berbicara lebih panjang lagi.

"Pembicaraan ini selesai, aku mau ke toilet. Kau habiskan makananmu dan kembalilah ke kelas Momo-chan" ucap Shouto dingin. Momo menyadari ucapan Shouto tadi, biasanya dia juga berbicara tanpa ada ekspresi di wajahnya tapi tadi terasa lain. Apakah dia marah? pikir Momo.

Sudah dua hari Shouto tidak menjemput dan mengantarkan pulang Momo ke rumahnya, dia menjadi jauh dengan Momo. Bukan bermaksud hati dia ingin menjauhi Momo, hanya saja Momo membuka luka lamanya kembali sehingga dia kesal sendiri jika harus berinteraksi dengannya. Momo juga tidak berbicara apa-apa padanya, dan juga dia kelihatan baik-baik saja. Hatinya merasakan kekosongan yang mendalam, tidak di dengarnya lagi suara ceria yang dewasa itu menceritakan berbagai hal dengan tersenyum malu-malu. Matanya tanpa sadar memperhatikan gadis yang dipikirkannya itu, dia sedang bercanda dengan teman-teman yang lain. Shouto tidak suka pada Mineta yang terus menggoda Momo dan cewek-cewek yang lain.

Shouto tidak tahu kenapa dia kesal melihat itu terjadi terus-terusan, dia menghampiri Mineta yang berada di kerumunan itu dan berbicara , "Mineta, berhentilah menggoda cewek-cewek di kelas ini. Kau terlihat menyedihkan" kata-kata pedas ini meluncur begitu saja keluar dari mulut Shouto. Lalu diapun pergi keluar kelas, sambil melirik Momo. Momo menyadari hal itu.

"Kau benar-benar jahat Todoroki-kun, apa salahku padamu?" tanya Mineta hiperbola. Setuju dengan Shouto, Mineta sekali-kali harus mendapat teguran pedas seperti itu. Para cewek langsung menatap Mineta tajam seakan menyuruh dia mati saja kau bocah mesum.

Momo tahu akhir-akhir ini dia sudah tidak berinteraksi lagi dengan Shouto. Dia juga tahu bahwa sepertinya Shouto marah karena pembicaraan kemarin lusa saat di kantin. Selama ini Momo tidak menghubunginya karena ingin memberi lelaki itu ruang. Momo merasakan kehampaan dan kesedihan saat jauh dari Shouto, saat dia ingin menyapa lelaki itu tetap tidak bisa melakukannya.

Saat Todoroki berbicara kepada Mineta di kelas tadi sepertinya dia sudah tidak marah, pikir Momo. Ada setitik harapan disana, bibirnya tersenyum. Senang saat bersama orang itu dan sedih saat jauh dari itu, Momo menangis. Akhirnya dia tahu, selama ini dia menyukai Shouto. Dan akhirnya dia tahu bagaimana rasanya jatuh cinta.

Momo tidak mau berharap lebih, selama ini Shouto baik karena dia bersedia membantu keinginan dan rasa penasaran konyol milik Momo. Momo tidak mau merepotkan Todoroki Shouto lagi.

'Selamat malam Shouto-kun, aku punya permintaan terakhir. Maukah kau pergi ke festival bersamaku besok malam? Karena besok libur, kau tidak perlu menjemputku' Kirim Momo di aplikasi perpesanannya. Lalu dia mengirim lokasi tempat festival tersebut diadakan. Permintaan egois Momo yang terakhir.

'Ya, aku akan datang' balasan dari Shouto sudah cukup membuat Momo tersenyum lega.

Selama ini Shouto memenuhi permintaan Momo karena dia bilang akan membantunya, tidak ada perasaan apapun disana. Walaupun sebenarnya dia senang karena mendapat teman dekat, tapi tidak bisa dipungkiri dia sedih saat melihat pesan ajakan Momo. Tidak akan ada lagi makan berdua sambil mendengar berbagai cerita dan tidak ada lagi alasan menjemput dan mengantar pulang gadis itu. Dan Shouto akui, waktu yang dia lalui bersama Momo memang menyenangkan. Tetapi Shouto tidak pernah memperlihatkan hal itu, wajahnya selalu tanpa ekspresi.

Shouto sudah datang sepuluh menit lebih awal dari waktu yang disepakati, mereka janjian jam tujuh di depan gerbang festival. Shouto memakai kemeja berwarna merah yang sama dengan rambutnya dan celana jeans berwarna hitam serta jam tangan hitam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Dia bersandar pada gerbang dan melihat ke tanah, sebenarnya pikirannya sedang kacau. Dia memikirkan Momo dan juga Ayahnya.

"Shouto-kun" ucap Momo. Merasa yang dipanggil belum menatap matanya, dia menyentuh tangan Shouto untuk menyadarkan lelaki itu.

Shouto tersadar dari lamunannya dan langsung menatap Momo. Shouto terpaku sejenak melihat Momo, gadis itu lebih terlihat cantik sekarang. Momo memakai yukata ungu bermotif bunga dan obi yang berwarna merah, rambutnya diikat seperti biasa tapi diikat dengan ikat rambut bunga merah yang besar. Momo sangat cantik malam ini.

"Baiklah Shouto-kun. Ayo kita berjalan, aku mau memegang tanganmu. Katanya orang berpacaran melakukan hal ini" Momo tersenyum senang menarik tangannya lalu menggenggamnya dengan erat, menarik Shouto untuk terus berjalan di sampingnya.

Shouto sudah cukup terkejut melihat wajah cantik Momo, tapi sekarang jantungnya semakin berdebar tatkala tangan kanan Momo menggenggam tanganya kirinya cukup erat. Shouto tersipu malu, dia tidak mau memandang ke wajah Momo saat ini. Tetap malu-malu tapi mau, Shouto balas menggenggam tangan Momo dengan erat. Ada senyuman tipis di wajah kaku Shouto sekarang.

Shouto membeli permen apel dan Momo membeli yakisoba. Mereka masih melihat-lihat berbagai stand festival.

"Shouto-kun, kau mau mencoba yakisobanya? Ini sangat enak loh" ujar Momo tiba-tiba mau menyuapkan Shouto. Sumpit sudah berada di depan mulutnya Shouto, ragu-ragu Shouto memakan yakisoba yang disuapkan oleh Momo.

"Hmm kau benar, ini enak sekali. Kau mau mencoba permen apel juga?" Tanya Shouto sambil mengarahkan permen apelnya ke depan mulut Momo. Dengan senang hati Momo memakannya, Momo tersenyum senang karena permen apelnya juga enak. Mereka berdua tampak senang sekali dan sepertinya melupakan bahwa kemarin mereka sedang ada masalah.

"Shouto-kun, kau akan magang di perusahaan mana? Apakah perusahaan pahlawan Ayahmu?"

Shouto terdiam dan Momo tahu saat itu juga dia telah keceplosan. Kenapa dia bisa lupa kalau Shouto ada masalah dengan Ayahnya, dia merutuki dirinya sendiri kenapa bisa begitu bodoh walau dia pintar dan jenius.

"Maafkan aku Shouto-kun, aku tidak bermaksud" ucap Momo tertunduk sedih.

"Sudah tidak apa-apa"

Shouto menggenggam tangan Momo lebih erat, mereka berjalan ke arah taman di dekat sana untuk melihat kembang api festivalnya. Taman itu cukup ramai, banyak yang melihat kembang api juga. Mereka duduk di bangku taman yang kosong, melepaskan genggaman dan sama-sama diam tidak berbicara.

Tidak enak dengan suasana seperti itu, sambil tertunduk Shouto berbicara "Aku tidak tahu akan magang di perusahaan pahlawan mana. Aku benci ketika disangkut-pautkan dengan Ayah sialan itu, dia yang membuat semua kehidupanku menjadi buruk. Tapi Midoriya berkata, itu semua kekuatanmu dan masa lalumu tidak ada hubungannya dengan itu. Aku berpikir untuk magang di perusahaan Ayahku karena Ayahku adalah pahlawan hebat nomor dua, tapi aku tidak mau mengakuinya apalagi memaafkannya" lalu kedua siku Shouto bertempu pada lututnya, kedua telapak tangannya menopang kepalanya dengan sedikit menjambak rambutnya. Shouto frustasi, kesal sekaligus sedih .

"Shouto-kun, berdirilah" ucap Momo yang kini berdiri di hadapannya.

Shouto tidak tahu kapan gadis itu berdiri tapi Shouto mengkuti ajakan itu dan ikut berdiri. Shouto menatap bingung gadis itu. Tiba-tiba gadis itu memeluk dirinya, Shouto tidak menyadarinya.

"Shouto-kun kau tahu? sebuah pelukan dapat membuat kesedihan berkurang" ucap Momo pelan.

Shouto masih terdiam ditempatnya tidak bergerak, masih dipeluk oleh Momo.

"Tidak apa-apa, kau tidak harus mengakui atau memaafkan Ayahmu. Tapi untuk kesuksesanmu, lihatlah dan pelajarilah kenapa dia hebat sampai dijuluki pahlawan hebat nomor dua di negeri ini. Kau bisa belajar dari sana" ucap Momo menenggelamkan wajahnya pada bahu bidang Shouto lalu mengelus punggungnya, menenangkan orang yang kini sedang dipeluknya.

"Terima kasih telah meyakinkanku" Shouto balas memeluk Momo dan menenggelamkan wajahnya juga pada bahu Momo. Dia tidak tahu bahwa sebuah pelukan dapat menyenangkan dan menenangkan seperti ini, semua kesedihan, harga dirinya yang menyakitkan dan kekesalannya perlahan memudar.

Shouto bersikeras ingin mengantar Momo pulang, Momo hanya bisa menuruti permintaannya itu dan diam-diam tersenyum. Mereka bergandengan tangan lagi, mereka sama-sama menggenggam dengan erat seakan tidak mau kehilangan satu sama lain.

Lalu Momo ingat akan keputusannya kemarin malam.

"Semua rasa penasaranku sudah terjawab Shouto-kun. Kita akan mengakhiri semua ini. Hmm tapi apakah aku masih boleh memanggil nama kecilmu? Aku sudah terlanjur menyukainya" ucap Momo lirih sambil melepaskan genggamannya.

"Baiklah, mari kita akhiri semua ini" ucap Shouto datar.

Momo tahu ini yang dia inginkan, tapi hatinya masih tetap saja terkejut. Momo hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum nanar.

"Dan Momo-chan maukah kau menjadi pacarku? " ucap Shouto tiba-tiba. Aroma Momo yang menenangkan, Shouto sangat menyukainya. Suaranya, wajahnya dan tingkah lakunya terlanjur menyenangkan semua hari-hari Shouto kemarin. Dia tidak mau kehilangan semua itu.

"Ehhh? Kenapa?" ucap Momo kaget, panic sekaligus senang. Wajahnya merah dan jantungnya sangat berdebar-debar mendengar hal ini. Rasanya tidak adil melihat Shouto yang wajahnya masih sedatar teflon sambil mengatakan hal seperti itu.

"Semua hal yang kulakukan dengan dirimu terlanjur menyenangkan hari-hariku yang biasa saja. Aku tidak mau kehilangan itu. Apakah kau tidak mau?" ucap Shouto wajahnya masih tanpa ekpresi seperti biasanya.

"A-aku mau" jawab Momo dengan lantang.

"Syukurlah"

Shouto memandang ke arah lain dan menyunggingkan senyum tipisnya. Setelah banyak menghabiskan waktu bersama Shouto, Momo yang menyadari hal itu, Shouto kalau malu pasti akan membuang wajahnya. Dia tidak ingin dilihat oleh lawan bicaranya. Momo tertawa kecil.

Shouto yang tidak ingin ditertawakan, mengambil kepala Momo dan berjingkit sedikit dan mencium jidat Momo untuk waktu yang lama. Cukup untuk membuat Momo terdiam, lalu bibir Shouto turun mengecup singkat bibir Momo. Wajah Momo sekarang sangat merah dan Shouto hanya tenang-tenang saja melanjutkan berjalan.

"Katanya kalau orang berpacaran, mereka akan mencium pasangannya" ucap Shouto.

"Benarkah?" tanya Momo sekadar meyakinkan, otaknya tidak tahu harus merespon apa.

"Apa-apaan dengan jawaban itu Momo-chan" Shouto tersenyum tipis dan kembali menggenggam tangan Momo.

END

Aku tidak tahu menulis apa, hanya terlanjur senang melihat gambar-gambar fanart mereka berdua. :')

Semua ini murni khayalanku, maaf jika sifat mereka berdua jadi OOC dan maaf juga jika ada cerita yang kurang tepat mengenai Ayahnya Shouto. Hehehe.

Mind to review?

Thank you for reading ^^


End file.
